Flush
by MirrorKisses
Summary: “ I get away with anything that I want, when I want it” Marco stated simply, folding the crisp bills into his wallet and snapping his check book shut,” Nobody complains” He paused, looking Dylan in the eyes,” And neither should you”


****

**

* * *

**

Flush

* * *

**Summary:** " I get away with anything that I want, when I want it" Marco stated simply, folding the crisp bills into his wallet and snapping his check book shut," Nobody complains" He paused, looking Dylan in the eyes," And neither should you"

* * *

Marco sat down at a table, his arms crossed slightly and then faintest hint of a cigarette lingered in the air. It was around 12:30 in the now am, he was dead tired, on his last cup of coffee, any more and he'd probally have an over dose if it was possible, and was just ready to hit thehey. As he pulled his type writer close to him, ringing up another row of figures and letters he sighed and scrubbed his eyes warily. A person hovered over him, smiling widely and placed a hand on Marco's shoulder. " 1, 352 dollars? In one day? You're a regular genius Mr. Del Rossi"

"Yeah, well, it's simple if you want me to be honest" Marco said, his hands a blur as he calculated away and bit his lip slightly." It's all mathmatics really…"

"Too complicated." The person said simply," That's why we have you" He gave Marco's shoulder a pat," And you're pretty damn good at that. You know the last guy that we had, Joey something, he was a real fuck up"

"Yeah, I know, Joey wasn't that bad though" Marco said quietly.

"Not bad," The person snorted," Please, he was the worst guy on the job. Do a few numbers, simple right?"

Marco nodded.

"But then things got complicated, he had to get the police involved. You know how we hate the police"

"Of course" Marco said, the type writer ringing again with a nice "Ding" sound. He relaxed his hands. "Read them off sir?"

"Yes, yes." The person said smoothly." Let's see if you can pull it off"

"3,200. 4, 684. 10,142. 45,824. 2,852 and lastly 107…" Marco said in a quick quiet tone as the man behind him clapped his hands.

"Marco, you're brilliant. How do you make those numbers sing?"

"Practice" Marco replied numbly.

"Well done, nonetheless, well done." He picked up the paper from the machiene and rolled it up and slid it into his jacket. Marco could feel the tiny droplets of sweat forming on the back of his neck. " He'll love your work, he really will" He pulled out a wad of money from his pocket and pulled out two fresh hundred dollar bills. He tossed them at Marco, "Here. Get yourself something fancy, maybe a suit or something, next time I come back you need to look presentable, you can't keep working your magic little fingers on those numbers forever."

Marco scraped up the two lousy bills and stuffed them into his pocket before casting his glance out into the cold November air, tears glowing softly." You—you won't hurt him right?" It was the first sign of weakness Marco had showed in a very long time.

The man shrugged." I won't. He might, stay on his good side and you'll never have to worry" He turned around to leave and was half way across the room before Marco stopped and called out his name," Reese, When am I going to get a new partner?"

"You'll see."

"Oh…okay" Marco murmured to himself as he disappeared from the doorway and down the stairs, his mother was sleeping and he had a test that counts as half his grade tomorrow. Pulling the shirt from around his neck, he let his back become exposed to the cool night air and fell into the bed, shaking his head. He looked over at the answering machiene. Slowly, he hit the button:

"Hey, Marco. It's me, Dylan. I was wondering if you'd like to go out this Saturday, you know, no reason, but if you wanted to, I mean, wow, I must sound really dumb right now, but when you get the chance, call me. Okay?"

Marco rolled over and shut his eyes. He had a hellova lot of worse things to come

* * *

**Okay, so I think that I may have another plot sitting around somewhere -pokes with stick- yeah, it's alive, but is it breathing? While I preform CPR you enjoy, okay? Then hit that shiny button, yeah, right there, cause It's like...uber importatnt...don't lower my self estiem please.**


End file.
